geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Morshu
Morshu is a character from Link: The Faces of Evil. He is a shopkeeper who will sell Link lamp oil, ropes, and bombs in exchange for Rupees. He is most well known for muttering his infamous "Mmmmmmm"s, which are often parodied. Physical Appearance Morshu is a heavy set man with short, receding brown hair and a brown moustache. Like every other Hylian, he has pointed ears. He wears a long sleeved orange shirt, brown sleeveless vest, green pants, and brown shoes. Atop his head is a green cap with a purple feather. Whenever he enters his "Morsayen" state, his hair turns blond and spiked up, as do his eyebrows and moustache. Personality Morshu is a shopkeeper by nature, but cares very much for his customers. When he's not behind the counter, he's known to make derogatory remarks about everything. He's got quite the obsession with bombs, since he tends to make things explode. Abilities As a shopkeeper, Morshu knows how to coax people into doing what they don't want to do. In combat, he wields the ropes he tries to sell as a whip or noose. Bombs are his main specialty, using a different variety of such items. He can use his signature "Mmmmmm"s as a weapon. Though not present in the Quest for YouTube game, he uses his lamp oil as a conductor for fire skills. When he obtains his Morsayen form from Chip, he can use chi-like abilities similar to a character from "Dragon Ball Z". Biography Link: The Faces of Evil Morshu doesn't play too much of a role in the Faces of Evil, only as a shopkeeper to supply Link with what he needs. The Quest for YouTube Morshu leads a small rebellion against the resurfaced Faces of Evil and Ganon. He plays a major role in Link's scenario, acting as both merchant and combtant. He manages to hold down a fort at the Toyku Lighthouse, fighting off the strange monsters. Once Link and Dr. Rabbit arrive, Siobhan attacks with a Cardian. After defeating it, Morshu joins Link on his journey to liberate the island once again. After Siobhan and Dark Link are defeated, Morshu becomes a member of the YouTube Poop Unification Squad, but not as their merchant. He gives that job to Bagelman. He continues to aid in missions to save the worlds until the very end. Epilogue It's believed after Queen Beryl is overthrown from 4Chan City, Morshu begins to build shops in each world. He begins to sell more than just his usual lamp oil, ropes, and bombs, unless his customers ask specifically for them. Special Attacks Bomb: Morshu simply tosses a basic bomb while screaming "Bomb! You want it?" WTF Bomb: Similar to the regular bomb, except it comes with a timer. When enemies approach it, it goes off while they scream "What the fu--". Falcon Mmmm!: Morshu screams out "falcon", followed by an "Mmmmm!" The word "Mmmm" flies out of his mouth striking the enemy, exploding on contact. Kamehame-Mmmm: Morshu gains this ability after obtaining his Morsayen form. The Kameham-Mmmm is formed when cupped hands are drawn to Morshu's side and the ki is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands (the hands must be very close or touching). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The blast can also be used, generally under extenuating circumstances, with just one arm or even the feet. Morshu utters the word "Ka-me-ha-me-MMMM!!!" as he charges and releases the attack. Trivia *An ice cream salesman in "Sonic Unleashed" looks similar to Morshu. *It's believed Morshu and The King are good friends outside of the castle. *Morshu's rival in Gamelon is Ushrom, conveniently his name backwards. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:CD-i Category:RPG Category:Cross-Over